


An (Un)fortunate Meeting

by zerixanne



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, implied neruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerixanne/pseuds/zerixanne
Summary: Neru finds herself absolutely speechlessBased vaguely off of this post: http://dashingicecream.tumblr.com/post/143665182627/ok-like-i-got-the-whole-lukaneru-dynamic-set-up





	

Neru checked her phone again, giving the bright numbers of 5:38 a sour glare. She had promised Miku she’d come over at six-thirty, but traffic was hell thanks to some major five-car crash clogging up the best route. Neru shrugged off her tardiness with a sigh. It was Miku for God’s sake; the only reason she’d agreed to be a chauffeur was because Miku had bribed her with way too much. Miku must still be on a spending high from the profits from last week’s concert. Neru had no reason to protest, though - her meager paycheck didn’t support her dream of a comfortably lazy lifestyle.

  
She arrived noticeably late and found Miku practically bouncing off the walls. “You’re finally here!” Miku chirped. Yeah, chirped. Neru resolved to boot Miku to her stupid meeting as soon as she possibly could, lest the sickeningly sweet haze around her infected Neru’s already dead-tired mind. “I was going to call you, but I’m like ‘No, Neru wouldn’t forget!’, and lo and behold you didn’t! But we’ll have to hurry; I’m supposed to meet up for that music seminar thing at six-thirty. So let’s get introductions over quick, then we can go!”

  
Before Neru could sputter a protest, Miku looked over her shoulder and screamed for everyone to come to the door. In response, she received a call of “it’s too early”, a couple sighs, and the slow progression of footsteps making their way towards the two.

  
“Is this really necessary?” Neru hissed. “I already know the names of your friends, it isn’t like your faces are plastered everywhere. Being in a band with global pop sensation Miku is bound to let a few people know of your existence.”

  
Oblivious to Neru’s jabs (or just ignoring them), Miku waved a few stumbling figures over to the door. “You know, I could talk to the producer about you being in one of the upcoming concerts-”

  
“Definitely not. Singing with you on a stage sounds like hell on earth.”

  
“But we used to sing together all the time back in elementary school-”

  
“Exactly. So I speak from experience.”

  
“Miku, why are you waking up so early?” The last word was cut off by a hearty yawn. “And why are you punishing us because of your mistake?”

  
The one speaking was a tall blue-haired man who made standing look like it took all the effort in the world. A boy who looked like he styled his hair in a wind tunnel was close behind. All Neru could see of the third was a flash of pastel pink hair before she blazed a trail towards the kitchen, the sound of a coffee maker rumbling to life soon after. Along with Miku’s impossibly long neon teal hair, they all looked straight out of a bad mainstream anime. Neru hated anime.

  
“I’m going to do some singing practice with some friends!” Miku reminded the blueberry guy, who had now yawned a total of three times in the past fifteen seconds. “The only time we could reserve the huge No.5 Studio - you know, the one with all the instruments? was really early this morning. It’s a feat we got a couple hours at all!

  
“Well!” She clapped her hands together loudly, then gestured towards the tall one. “Quick introductions! Kaito, this is my childhood friend Neru. Neru, this is my bandmate Kaito! And this is my other bandmate Len. Len, Neru!”

  
Miku frowned. “Len’s twin sister Rin is upstairs, probably still sleeping.” A nodding yawn from Len confirmed this. “And Meiko’s upstairs too. She’s like...the mom friend, so none of us can boss her around.”

  
Miku didn’t seem to notice Neru’s eye roll and mutter of “and that must be so hard for you, huh”, or she just didn’t care. Either way, Neru flashed a soulless grin and jabbed her thumb in the direction of her car. “It was super fun meeting all of you, but we really need to leave, like now-”

  
Miku’s face fell. “But Neru, you haven’t even met Luka yet! LUKA-”

  
“I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t yell.” The pink lady finally emerged from the kitchen with a sigh, exuding purpose in every step. In one swift movement, she laid her coffee-bearing arm on Miku’s shoulder and extended her free one. “Luka. And I assume you’re… Neru?”

  
Neru opened her mouth, but she wasn’t sure how to respond. Her mind was drawing a blank, all thoughts consumed by the woman standing in front of her. The only thing Neru knew of her was when she caught a glimpse of Luka in the corner of one of Miku’s band’s posters. She had dismissed her, thinking Luka to be just another entitled pop star. But in reality she seemed mature and confident; even her sleep-worn and reserved features just seemed so fitting. Such a simple act of walking to the door appeared beautiful and practiced, that of a royal. Neru could only imagine how she was onstage, her graceful dance and voice in an entirely different genre from Miku’s admittedly skilled yet annoyingly peppy ones. Miku- speaking of, she was standing very close to Luka, closer than normal colleagues or even friends would. Neru glowered at Miku, then grasped Luka’s hand and gave it a single shake. She tried to ignore how slender yet firm Luka’s hands were; there wasn’t a single blemish upon her long fingers-

  
“Okay, now we can go!” Miku’s shriek of undiluted joy caused Neru to drop Luka’s hand as if it were a hot coal. Miku had already skipped halfway to the car before Neru stuttered an “Er, bye”, and stalked off after her, head down.

  
That was a complete disaster, thought Neru, slamming the car door a little too hard. She sped out of the driveway, and prayed with all her might that Miku couldn’t see just how potent the shade of red her face was. God, Neru couldn’t wait to get home and take an ice-cold shower.


End file.
